Quand Cupidon se ramène à Poudlard
by MissBotter
Summary: Quelle est la 1ere chose que Cupidon fait quand il arrive à Poudlard ?observer...comprendre...AGIR! Quel joyeux programme pour nos collégiens... NA : Cette fic était assez vieille et j'y ai apporter quelques améliorations...
1. Noyeux Joël

Chapitre 1 :

**NOYEUX JOËL**

Elle lisait. Tranquillement, près de la cheminée. Elle faisait tourner beaucoup de têtes, et elle le savait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais moi aussi, elle me la fait tourner. Au sens propre, comme au figuré. Et oui, je ne peux pas aligner deux mots si je me mets à penser a elle ! Tenez, un exemple :

Pas plus tôt que ce matin, Ron et moi étions dans la grande salle, en train de manger, cela va de soi, quand elle est entrée. Ron était trop occuper à déchiqueter cette délicieuse aile de poulet pour la voir, mais moi, je l'ai vue du premier coup d'œil.

"**_Bon, reprends-toi Harry, c'est juste une fille ! Mais... Elle vient vers nous !"_**

Je donne à Ron un coup de pied dans le genoux, et, étouffant un petit cris, il arrête de dévorer cette pauvre cuisse de poulet.

"- Salut Harry !

- lut…"**_non mais quel con tu fais ! Allez, dis lui quelque chose !"_**

- Ca va ?

- Oh, oui, et toi ?

C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais Ginny Weasley, son amie et aussi la sœur de Ron (qui était toujours occupé à manger, mais cette fois-ci, du porridge). Elle était de taille moyenne et très mignone. Elle avait une chevelure aussi rousse que celle de Ron et en jouait auprès auprès des garçons.

"- Tiens, salut Ginny !

- Oh, Salut Harry !

- Comment ça va ? dis-je pour ne pas me tourner vers "Elle"

- Oh, je vais bien, merci !

_- hum hum_…"(NA : ça me fait penser à Ombrage, pas vous ? lol)"**_Bon, elle s'impatiente. Trouve quelque chose à dire, VITE !"_**

Mais elle trouva avant moi :

- Harry, je voulais savoir si tu faisais quelque chose ce soir...?

- Non... Pourquoi ? "**_Et bien mon pauvre vieux, tu capte pas très vite"_**

- Pour qu'on se voit...

-Oh, bien sûr ! A quelle heure ?

- Disons… 23h30, à la tour d'astronomie ?

- J'y serais ...

- Bon, et bien ... A ce soir !"

Et elle partit...

-PUTIN MON VIEUX, TU SORS AVEC...

Je me jetta sur Ron, le faisant tomber et coupant court àn sa phrase.

- Ron... Tu dis à qui que ce soit ce qu'il va se passer ce soir, et tu es mort. dis-je.

- Okay, c'est compris. Bon, on fais comme d'hab ?

- Hein ?

- Beh j'attend devant le portrait avec la carte, pour que tu te ramène, je dis le mot de passe et je te fais sortir !

- Oh. Ouai, on fait comme ça.

- Okay, veinard !

Je sourit, et Ron aussi. C'était un vrai ami.

L'après-midi passa à une lenteur massacrante. A croire que les minutes faisaient exprès de se changer en heures. Enfin, le dernier cours de la journée arriva. Le (petit) problème, c'est que ( BIEN SÛR ) c'était un _super_ cours de potion. Ce cher petit Rogue s'est fait un plaisir de m'enlever 50 points, juste parce que j'avais oublié la pierre de lune et que je ne l'avais pas écouté pendant qu'il débitait son lot d'injustices pour la journée. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis dans ma chambre, à attendre l'heure H, en regardant la neige tomber. Une semaine… Plus qu'une semaine, et c'était Noël mais, pour moi, il était arrivé avant l'heure...

23h21. Je me lève. La salle commune est déserte. Sous ma cape, j'attend que Ron donne le mot de passe pour me faire sortir. Le tableau s'ouvre et Ron me fais un clin d'œil. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sors.

La tour d'astronomie. J'y suis. Les barreaux de l'échelle ne m'ont jamais parus si nombreux. Enfin, j'entre.

* * *

_**"Je suis monté, et ô quelle surprise : Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient là ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Avec sa sœur a Serpentard ... Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont commencé à se moquer de moi, je me suis énervé et là, elle est arrivée... Enfin, Ginny est arrivée. Le seul problème, c'est que ce salaud de Malefoy avait (Comment?) réussi à me désarmer et ses bulldogs à me casser la figure, avant de partir en ricanant.. (traduction : J'étais pas très présentable (penser à ne jamais m'approcher de ces idiots sans baguette et sans entraînement de boxe)) **_

**_Bien sûr, elle s'est précipitée sur moi. Je n'avais jamais remarqué a quel point elle était... Comment dire ? Gracieuse. Et oui, elle est sympa, intelligente, drôle et gracieuse ... Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne voulais pas aller à l'infirmerie, alors elle m'a aidé a descendre, bras dessus, bras dessous (ou clopin-clopant, au choix)"_**

"-Harry !

- Hein ?

- assied-toi et déshabille-toi. "**_Ce qu'elle est belle quand elle rougit ! Hein, quoi ? MOI ? ME DESHABILLER DEVANT ELLE ? CA JAMAIS !"_**

- NON !

- Je suis désolée de te le dire, mais, si je n'étais pas arrivée, tu serais toujours là-bas, à te faire massacrer !

- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide !"

Elle grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "les hommes et leur ego !"et ajouta:

"- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudra bien que tu te déshabille ! Il faut bien que je voie si tu n'as rien de grave !

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être examiné !

- Alors pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi à chaque fois que tu fais un pas, tu es sur le point de hurler de douleur ?"

_**"Et un point pour Mademoiselle Weasley !"**_

"- Bon, d'accord... "

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais torse nu devant des joues rouges mais aussi un regard ...

_**"Rêverais-je ou trouverais-je une pointe de ... désir dans ce regard ?"**_

Et c'est donc une Ginny très, très rouge qui commença à m'ausculter (NA: Niark, niark, niark)Elle me fit un bandage. Mais où as-t-elle trouvé tous le matériel ? C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçut que nous étions dans une salle avec un lit, une table avec toutes sortes de bandages et autres choses médicales et une armoire... Nous étions sur la Salle sur Demande.

"-Depuis quand connais-tu l'existence de la salle sur demande ?

Elle pouffa de rire. Mais pourquoi riait-elle ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Mais Harry, c'est toi qui me l'as montrée ! Quand j'étais en 4eme année, pour l'A.D. !"

_**"Et merde ! J'm'en souvenais plus !"**_

"-Oh ... Euh ... Tu...tu crois que c'est grave ?

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, mes blessures...

- Oh, non ! C'est l'affaire de quelques jours ... peut-être une semaine ... Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que tu as deux côtes cassées et qu'il faut changer tes bandages tous les jours ... Et je suppose que tu ne pourras pas faire de Quidditch...

- AÏE !

- Oh, désolée..."

_**"Dieu que ça fait mal ! Et dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire de Quidditch ! C'est bien ma veine... Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?"**_

Ginny se penchait en avant, mais... Pour faire quoi ? **_"Oh, c'est juste pour refaire le bandage ... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud !"_**

"-Harry, dis-moi, tu ne pourras pas faire tes bandages seul, alors... Enfin voilà, je me demandais si tu étais d'accord pour que ce soit moi qui te les fasse...

- Bien sûr !"

Quand ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande, Minuit sonnait au loin.(NA: oui, 30 min, c'est pas beaucoup pour ce qu'il vient de se passer mais... Bon, c'est comme ça !)

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Le mot de passe ? Nous demanda-t-elle

_- Nargoles. _dit Ginny"

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota et nous laissa passer dans la fente qui nous mena tout droit dans la salle commune. Elle était très spacieuse et luxueuse. De grandes fenêtre laissaient vois le paysage du dehors, de longs et élégants rideaux rouge et or pendaient juste à côté. De grandes cheminées donnaient une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce et de beaux fauteuils en chintz permettaient de penser à son aise. Harry avait bien trop mal pour s'endormir et Ginny avait trop de choses à éclaircir pour, elle aussi, dormir. C'est alors dans un même mouvement qu'ils s'assirent, chacun dans un de ces confortables fauteuils.

"- A quoi tu pense ? Demandais-je (pour casser le silence gêné) (NA : Mais bien sûr !)

- Je me demandais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la tour d'astronomie avec Malefoy et sa bande alors que Miranda t'y avais donné rendez-vous...

- C'est justement ce que je me demandais quand je les ai vus mais, ils m'ont expliqué..."

_**" Je n'ai pas envie de me plaindre, mais si Ginny ne sais pas avec qui elle traîne, ça va mal tourner"**_

"- Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais Miranda m'a... donné "rendez-vous" juste pour que Malefoy puisse... s'amuser...

- QUOI ? Non, pas Miranda ! Elle n'est pas du genre à faire ça ! J'en suis sûre !

- Ginny, elle me l'a dit. Elle était là quand ils ont... Commencé. Elle riait. Elle disait que je n'étais qu'un petit prétentieux et... c'est pas important.

- dis-le moi !

- elle a dit que tu ne valais pas mieux... "**_Enfin, et d'autres choses..."_**

- Je penses que tu es encore sous le choc...

C'est ce moment là que Miranda choisit pour faire son apparition.

"-Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question.

- Et bien je rentre au dortoir. J'étais allée faire un tour dans les couloirs avec des copains de Serdaigle…

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je discute, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Harry s'est fait attaqué à la tour d'Astronomie. Où étais-tu ? Ne me mens pas avec tes Serdaigles !

- Je... Je... En fait, Malefoy et ses chiens m'ont fait passé un message... Il venait de Harry comme quoi il ne pouvait pas venir...

- Je le savais ! Tu vois Harry ! Tu t'es trompé !

- Oui... J'ai sûrement dû me tromper, mais, si Miranda n'étais pas dans la tour d'Astronomie, comment se fait-il qu'elle ait du sang sur le col de sa chemise alors que sa "sortie" avec ses amis se soit si bien passée ?"

- Ginny ouvrit des yeux aussi rond que des tasses d'Hagrid (NA : C'est pour dire !) tandis que Miranda devenais d'une pâleur a effrayer un vampire.

"- Je ... Je suis tombée !

- Donc, c'est ton sang qui est sur ton col ?

- Oui !

- D'accord... je me souviens, une fois, pour une potion particulièrement difficile, le professeur Rogue avait mélangé du sang de sanglier à du sang de chèvre.. Pour les différencier, Hermione avait utilisé un sortilège qui donnait le nom de la personne à qui appartient le sang et sa race... Mais de quel sortilège s'agit-il ? Ah oui, ça y est : _Oparnus !_

Le sang sur la veste de Miranda se retira peu à peu puis s'étira en un petit bout de papier rouge sang où était écrit quelque chose en caractère gras...

"-Ginny, veux-tu, s'il te plait, prendre ce parchemin et nous lire le nom écrit sur ce papier ?

- Euh ... Oui."

Elle se leva et posa les yeux sur le bout de papier. Son visage ne laissa paraître aucun sentiment pendant quelques secondes, mais, soudain, il vira au blanc, puis, au rouge.

"COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? TU N'ES QU'UNE POUFIASSE ! TU CROYAIS QUE J'ALLAIS RESTER TON AMIE APRES CE QUI S'EST PASSE ?

- Ginny ! Calme-toi ! Mais, attend…!"

Elle s'était levée et commençait à gifler Miranda qui ne bougeait pas, trop stupéfaite par ce que faisait Ginny.

_**" Mais elle va la défigurer si elle continue comme ça !"**_

Je réussis enfin a les séparer, et Miranda partit, comme une furie en grommelant quelque chose comme "Elle est malade ! une peste comme elle, j'aurais dû m'en douter bien avant. Malefoy avait raison."

Ginny se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil proche du mien et commença à sangloter. Je m'approchais et la pris dans mes bras. La douleur était insupportable mais je m'en fichais ... Nous nous endormîmes, chacun dans les bras de l'autre, cherchant du réconfort...

* * *

Une semaine avait passé... Une semaine Géniale. Elle venait tout les soirs me remettre mes bandages et, le dernier jour, je me lançais... Et oui, je m'en étais rendu compte... J'aimais Ginny Weasley. C'était tellement évident ! Comment ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant !

Elle était là, à m'enlever mon bandage... C'était l'occasion rêvée.

_**"Allez, lance-toi ! Tu attends ça depuis presque une semaine !"**_

"-Ginny, je peux te parler ? **_"Oups, c'est sorti tout seul"_**

- Oui, bien sûr !"

Par où commencer ? Oh oh, je dois avoir l'air idiot, elle me regarde bizarrement…

"-_hum hum_...

- Euh, en fait... Enfin, voilà. Ginny, je... Ca fait presque une semaine que je veux te le dire... Voilà, depuis que l'on se voit plus souvent, j'ai appris à te connaître mieux et comment dire... Euh... Voilà, Ginny Weasley, je vous aime.

* * *

Et oui, je voulais juste préciser, au prochain chapitre, ce sera les pensées de Ginny cette fois ci et ça continuera comme ça (Harry, Ginny, Harry, Ginny ...)

Et aussi, je voulais faire un gros bisou a ma cousine trop simpa qui m'a aidée à écrire cette histoire (En gros, ça veux dire qu'elle a passer beaucoup de temps a corriger mes fautes d'orthographe...)


	2. Qu QUOI ?

chapitre 2 :

**Qu ... QUOI ?**

(Ginny)

Les jours ont passés et je n'ai pas reparler a Harry ...

_**"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le laisser en plan comme ça ?"**_

En effet. Une fois que Harry m'ait annoncer qu'il m'aimait, car c'est ce que je crois avoir entendu, je m'étais enfuie. Trop de choses pour moi. Oui, j'arrivais à me contrôler devant lui depuis un an, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, une fois que le moment que j'attendais depuis six ans fut enfin arriver, je me suis enfuie.

_**"JE SUIS UNE IDIOTE ! Une ... Hein quoi ?"**_

Quelque chose m'avait attraper le bras et m'avais enmener dans une salle de cour vide. Je m'appretais à frapper la personne en face de moi quand je la reconnue.

"-Ha..Harry ?

- Oui. Je voulais juste te parler, reste, s'il te plait...

Il avait des yeux tristes, mais une expression que je n'arrivais pas à définir lui vint lorsque je croisa son regard.

- Okay. Je suppose que c'est a propos de la dernière fois...

- Oui... Je voulais juste te dire que c'est pas grave, je voulais juste que tu le sache ... Et j'accepte ta décision.

- Harry, je voulais m'excuser, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis partie comme ça. Je voulais tout faire, sauf ça. Et aussi, je voulais que tu sache que moi aussi, je ...Beh voilà, moi aussi, je t'aime..."

_**"J'aurais pas dûs partir comme ça, il s'est peut-être trouver quelqu'un d'autre pendant ces ... 6 jours."**_

Mais il me détrompa en s'avancant vers moi, et m'embrassant... sur la joue... (NA : lool ! Et oui, le petit harry est un grand... Timide !)

* * *

Cher journal,

ON SORT ENSEMBLE ! Je suis trop contente. J'en ai parler à Bettina et elle m'a souhaité bonne chance... On s'est revus depuis la dernière fois et il n'y a que ... Toute l'école qui est au courant ! Oh, et j'ai reçu deux beuglantes de la part de "personnes anonymes" mais j'ai reconnu la vois de Parvati Patil et de Lavande Brown. Mais, malheureusement pour elles, elles se sont prises quelques sortilèges de la part de Fred et George ... Bettina est une vraie amie. Elle m'a aidée et m'aide encore face à Miranda, qui sort désormais avec Malefoy. Je pense lui faire confiance, et Hermione, Ron et Harry l'apprécient beaucoup... Oh, je dois y aller. Bye !

_**

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Ca fait 30 min que je l'attend !"**_

"-Est-ce que ça vous dirait une petite visite de Poudard, très chère ?

Je sursauta. Je découvrit un Harry souriant, juste derrière-moi. J'étais sûre qu'il était là depuis quelques temps.

- Tu es là depuis quand ? dis-je.

- Oh, quelques minutes. Je t'observais, tout en pensant.

- Et je pourrais savoir à quoi tu pensais ?

- Que Ron as raison, pour une fois. Je suis le plus grand veinard de tout les temps.

Je rougis et souris.

- Alors comme ça tu me proposais une visite de Poudlard ? Le truc, je veux pas te vexer, mais c'est que je connais déjà Poudlard.

- Tu ne connais pas tout Poudlard...

- Alors va pour une visite !"

Nous décendîmes au 4eme étage, et entrîmes dans une salle magnifique. Elle était grande, ensoleillée et un plafond magique qui me faisait penser à celui de la grande salle laissait parraître un ciel bleu, dépourvu de nuages. De l'herbe jonchait le sol, et des fleurs poussaient par-ci, par-là.

"-Harry, où ... où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Dans ma salle préférée...

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Et bien, vois-tu, je n'en sais strictement rien. Viens, il faut que je te montre un truc.

Il m'emmena au fond de la pièce, à l'ombre d'un magnifique saule pleureur. Je compris qu'il venait très souvent ici. Nous commençâmes à parler, de tout et de rien mais surtout de rien.

"-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **_"Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça, je vais craquer ! Mon dieu, il faut trop chaud, là !"_**

- Je me demandais juste ... Enfin vu qu'on sort ensemble ... En fait, j'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser...

_**"Je rêve ? Il ... IL VEUT M'EMBRASSER ! Harry Potter, le mec que j'attend depuis mes 11 ans veut m'embrasser, maintenant, sous ce magnifique saule pleureur. Bon, okay, vu qu'on sort ensemble, c'est un peu normal, mais... la vie vaut vraiment d'être vécue..."**_

Il se rapprocha dangeureusement ... Seulement j'ai toujours adoré le danger !

* * *

Cher journal,

C'était ... waow ! D'abord, il m'a emmener dans sa salle préférée. On s'est assis à l'ombre d'un magnifique saule pleureur et ...On s'est embrasser. C'était super. J'aurais aimer que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il faudras que je prie dieu, pour que mon rêve devienne réalité ! Ensuite, on s'est promenés dans Poudlard en se tenant la main. On est aller dans le parc et on y a retrouver Hermione et Ron, en train de parler près d'un buisson. Quand Ron m'a vu prendre la main de Harry et que l'on s'est assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans sa lâcher la main, il était rouge, mais rouge ! Mais quand on s'est embrassés, ça a été le coup fatal : Il s'est levé, les oreilles plus rouges et le visage plus écarlate que d'habitude et a commencer à nous demander à quoi on jouait, que Harry était son meilleur ami et que s'il ne l'aurait pas été, il l'aurait mis en pièce, ce à quoi Harry a répondu (tout en regardant fixement Hermione) qu'il n'avait cas trouver une occupation pour ne pas penser à ça. Je pense qu'il n'accepte pas que MOI je sorte avec quelqu'un et pas lui !

Oh, Miranda vient d'entrer dans le dortoir. Il va y avoir des expliquations ...

Bisouxxxxxxxx

* * *

"-Miranda, il faut qu'on parle.

- J'en ai pas envi. Bouge, tu me gêne.

- Il faudra bien qu'on parle ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, tu as fait quelque chose que l'on s'était promis d'éviter !

- Oui, et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que Potter est ton nouveaux petit copain que je doit être obligée de l'aimer.

- Tu charrie ! C'est toi qui m'a persuader de lui parler, qui me donnait des conseils pour le séduire et qui m'a dit qu'il était parfait pour moi !

- Normal ! Tu es aussi idiote, prétentieuse et inutile que lui !

- Je t'interdit de me parler comme ça !

- Heureusement que Drago m'a ouvert les yeux parce que ...

- PRENDS CA ESPECE DE BOUFFONE ! TU DEVRAIS ALLER TE DANDINER DEVANT TON BON ROI DRAGO !

- Et joignant le geste à la parole, je lui donne un de ces coup de poingt !

Elle pleurait et quand elle se relèva, je vis que son nez était tordu. Je pense que je lui avais casser.

- Tu me le payera ! me crit-elle en se mettant à courir pour aller (je suppose) à l'infirmerie.

- Je descendit à sa suite, et, en entrant dans la salle commune, c'était une Hermione furax qui m'attendait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Elle n'a eue que ce qu'elle méritait !

Harry et Ron entrèrent à ce moment là, voyant deux jeunes filles, le visage rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les filles ?

- RIEN !

- Okay ! Vous savez quoi ? On a une exellente nouvelle ! Ca vous détendras ! dit Ron.

Harry s'avanca et me prit dans ses bras, pour me protéger des griffes de Hermione, sûrement. Cette dernière se tourna vers Ron.

- Commence dont par la bonne ! grogna Hermione.

- Nous revenons de l'infirmerie - on était aller voir Neville, sa potion lui a exploser à la figure et il est couvert de furoncles - et Miranda est rentrer juste au moment où on partait... Apparemment, quelqu'un lui donner un coup de poingt et elle s'est casser le nez, mais il y a aussi marque "_boufonne_" sur son front. Elle est vraiment drôle ! expliqua Ron

Je soupçonne Fred et George d'être dans le coup... ajouta Harry.

- En fait, c'est Ginny qui lui a donner le coup de poingt. dit Hermione d'un ton de reproche.

- QUOI ? Dirent les garçons en même temps, sûrement pas du même avis que Hermione, car eux souriaient.

- Beh ... Oui, c'est moi, mais elle... elle m'avait insulter et voilà... C'est partit tout seul Hermione ! Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça !

En effet, Hermione regardait Ginny avec des yeux noirs. Mais avant que cette dernière ne puisse répondre, Dean Thomas entra dans la salle commune et courant.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui vient à Poudlard cette année !

- Qui ? dit en coeur la petite troupe.

- Cupidon !

- Qu...QUOI ?


	3. Cupidon ? C'est qui ?

Chapitre 3 :

**Cupidon ? C'est qui ?**

- Qui ? dit Ginny.

- Cupidon ! Tu sais ! L'ange de l'amour ! répondit Hermione, toute colère envolée.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire à Poudlard ? dit Harry.

- Et bien... Dumbledore dit qu'en ces temps de guerre, on a besoin de distractions... C'est bien une idée à lui ! répondit dean.

- Oui... Quand il arrive ? demanda Hermione.

- Apparement, il est ici, en ce moment.

- Bon, on va manger ?dit Ron, fidèle à lui-même.

- Okay !

Ils descendirent pour aller dans la grande salle. Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent surpris de voir la décoration. Des fées volaient un peu partout. Des centaines petites tables de deux avaient remplacé les 4 grandes tables.

- Bienvenus à tous ! Je crois que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons donc commencer. Aujourd'hui, vous allez êtres tous partagers en groupes de deux. Un garçons et une fille. Vous allez rester ensemble pour le reste de l'année. Nous allons appeler uniquement les filles, elles vont passer sous le choixpeau qui vous dira votre compagnon. Le but de cette démarche est bien sûr de former des couples. Et oui, mes enfants, des couples. Cupidon -que voici- va aider le choixpeau. Il resteras dans le collège jusqu'à la fin de l'année et nous dira le ou les couples qui ont assez de chances de se marier. Et oui mes enfants, il y a des couples qui peuvent se marier. Seulement, c'est rare. Il faut pourtant préciser que notre inviter m'en a suggérer. Il les surveille depuis longtemps déjà et crois qu'ils sont assez mûrs pour le comprendre d'eux même pendant cette année. Bien sûr, il y auras des bals, et vous profiterez de ces fêtes pour vous dire ce que vous pensez de cette ...option. dit dumbledore, un sourire malicieux à la bouche.

Un murmure approbateur passa dans la salle. Les garçons et les filles espéraient véritablement être avec qui bon leur semblait.

- Cependant, reprit Dumbledore (qui obtint de suite le silence), seul les 6eme et 7eme année pourront participer à cette démarche. Très bien. Nous allons procéder à la ...répartition. Professeur McGanagal, s'il vous plait.

- Abbot, Hannah !

Une jeune fille de Poufsouffle au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle mit e choixpeau sur sa tête et, quelques secondes plus tard, le chapeau cria :

- Frederick, Davies !

Un garçon s'avança, sourit à Hannah, puis partit, en lui prenant la main. Ils s'assirent à l'une des tables pour deux.

- Bones, Susan !

- Charles, Davies !

Le couple s'en alla et se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à une table proche du premier couple.

Puis, vint le tour de Hermione.

- Granger, Hermione !

Elle s'avança vers le tabouret, enfonça frénétiquement le choixpeau sur sa tête, puis un sourire illumina son visage. Qu'elle cacha presque aussitôt. Mais lorsque le choixpeau cria : -Weasley, Ronald ! Elle ne pût cacher son bonheur.

Les minutes passèrent... Harry se demandait avec qui il allait tomber. Il esprait de tout son coeur que ce serait Ginny...

- Weasley, Virgénia !

Ginny s'avança en lachant à regret la main de Harry. A peine elle pris le choixpeau dans ses mains, il cria haut et fort :

- Potter, Harry !

Ce dernier s'avança, pris la main de Ginny, puis se mit à la recherche d'une table. Il en trouva une à côté de celle de Hermione et de Ron. Ils s'assirent.

* * *

- Hermione, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le choixpeau pour que tu ai l'air aussi...Heureuse?

- Oh ! Rien... C'est pas important.

- Hermione, je respecte que tu ne veuille pas me le dire, mais... c'est que c'était presque la seule fois que je te voyais sourire depuis la rentrée.

Hermione changea du tout au tout. Elle n'était plus elle même. Elle regardait autour d'elle, pour ne pas croiser son regard.

- Alors, qu'avons-nous au menut ? Pavé de veau, caviar, mademoiselle ? dit Ron, pour changer de conversation.

- Non ! Je vais prendre...disons...Pudding ! dit-elle, soudain souriante. Mais c'était un sourire faux. Pas le sourire que Ron lui connaissait.

- Du Pudding ? Très bien, moi aussi !

La soirée se déroula très bien pour Ron et Hermione. Ils rirent, et Ron réussit même à arracher à Hermione le même sourire qu'elle avait sous le choixpeau, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il lui effleura la main. Comment un geste qu'il avait fait cent fois pouvait la faire autant sourire ?

- Puis-je vous raccompagner ?

- Oh, Ron, arrête de me vouvoyer ! Mais ce serais avec plaisir.

Ron lui offrit son bras. Ils se levèrent, sortirent de la grande salle puis montèrent le grand escalier de marbre.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu étais si heureuse ?

- Oh...non...En fait, si.. Ca te concerne ! Voilà, le choixpeau m'a dit qu'il n'hésitait pas sur le nom de mon ...compagnon (elle rosit légèrement) car lui et Cupidon s'étaient concertés et qu'ils étaient tombés d'accord sur toi car Cupidon nous...surveillait depuis notre 2eme année et qu'on était son couple préféré...à Poudlard.

- Oh...

Ron savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

- Ca ...ça ne te fais pas plaisir ? dit-elle, déconcertée.

- Si ! Le seul problème c'est que...Hermione, est-ce que tu m'aime ?

Hermione ne savais plus où elle en était. Ca allait trop vite. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Ronald, mais... Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça ?

- Non, oubli, on est amis, rien de plus. C'était idiot de ma part de te demander ça.

Le chemin se continua ainsi. Arriver dans la salle commune, ils se dirent aurevoir. Elle était déserte. C'était trop tentant pour Hermione. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura ses lèvres. Elle le regarda. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

* * *

- Harry ? Où sont passés Ron et Hermione ? demanda Ginny.

- Sûrement à l'interrieur ! lui répondit son cavalier et petit ami.

Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entrèrent. Ils trouvèrent effectivement Ron et Hermione, l'un sur l'autre, sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune. Ginne maissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? cria-elle

Le couple se releva, l'un blanc avec les oreilles cramoisie et l'une rouge tomate.

- On révisait. dit Hermione en se passant un doigt sur la bouche.

- O...Oui ! La ...Potion.

- Avec la pierre de lune

- Et ses propriété dans le...philtre d'amour.

- Ca se voit...

- Oh, c'est bon harry ! Vous...vous faisiez quoi vous ?

- On allait dormir. Vous feriez bien d'en faire autant. Aurevoir ma Ginny...

Harry embrassa Ginny et monta dans son dortoir. Ginny en fit autant, laissant seul Ron et Hermione. Qui se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir. Seulement, arriver au milieu de l'escalier, celui-ci se transforma en tobogan de pierre.

- RON ! TU SAIS TRES BIEN QUE TU NE PEUX PAS MONTER ! lui cria-t-elle, à moitié amusée.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, je voulais te faire descendre. Je veux te parler.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ils allaient forcément en venir au sujet délicat. Celui de cet été...

- Pas moi. Je suis fatiguée, Ron... Tu comprends ? finit-elle, avec douceur.

- Alors tu regrette ce qui vient de se passer ?

Non... Bien sûr que non. Elle n'arriverait pas à faire ce qu'elle devrait faire en tant que petite amie... A cose de cet été. Et il finirait par poser des questions... Rien que ce baiser l'avait mise dans tout ses états...

- OUI !

Le visage de Ron se décomposa et il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Hermione non plus ne bougeait pas. Soudain, il explosa.

- ET BIEN PAS MOI ! ET JE T'AIME PLUS QUE TOUT ALORS JE VEUX QU'ON EN PARLE ! ET JE SAIS TRES BIEN QUE TU NE REGRETTE RIEN ! PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ET TOI AUSSI !

- ... Ron, on ne peux pas...

- ET POURQUOI PAS ?

- Parce que je...

Elle parut vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa, ce qui prouva à Ron que Hermione cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave.


	4. Le secret d'Hermione

Chapitre 4 :

**Le secret d'Hermione.**

- Hermione, tu sais parfaitement que tu veux me dire quelque chose. Je tiens à toi. Je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu tiens à moi. Et pas seulement en amis. Pourquoi...

Mais il ne pût pas terminer sa phrase. Les lèvres d'Hermiones s'étaient posées sur celle de Ron. Mais avant que le baiser ne pût s'appronfandir, des applaudissements jaillirent de toute parts. Beaucoup de Gryffondors étaient présent, et en tête, Fred et George. Rouge de désir mais aussi de surprise, Hermione se précipita dans son dortoir. Arriver à l'interrieur, elle trouva Ginny assise sur on lit.

- On vous a entendu ... Toute la tour Gryffondor est au courant. Putin... Super romantique mon frère ! En tout cas, tu l'aime, c'est indiscutable.

- OUI ! ET ALORS ? TOUT LE MONDE A BESOIN DE LE SAVOIR ?

- Hermione ! Calmes-toi !

- NON JE N'AI PAS A ME CALMER ! JE NE SUIS MEME PAS CAPABLE DE SORTIR AVEC LE MEC QUE J'AIME ! JE SUIS UNE FOLLE ! UN RAT DE BIBLIOTHEQUE ! JE NE PEUX PAS SORTIR AVEC RON ! JE L'AIME ET JE LUI AI DIT NON ! JE HAIS TOUT LE MONDE ! TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES ! POURQUOI IL A FALLUT QU'IL EXISTE ? POURQUOI MES PARENTS ?

- Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce que tes parents ont à voir avec Ron ?

- LAISSE-MOI !

Hermione sortit précipitemment. La salle commune était vide. Elle croisa au passages quelques filles de 5eme année qui gloussaient et entouraient Ron, cherchant à savoir on ne savait quoi.Ron l'avait appreçue, elle le savait. Elle passa le tableau qui cachait l'entrer de leur salle commune et courrut au hasard dans le chateau pour se retrouver (Ô quelle surprise) devant le lac. Elle s'était allongé et regardait les étoiles dans le ciel se bleu. Elle commença à pleurer. Doucement. Puis de plus en plus fort. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi SES parents ? Il allait le payer. Il allait mourir.

-Hermione... Ca va ? Je ne pensais pas te faire autant de peine...

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à une tignasse orangé. Ron était plus beau que jamais. Ses yeux, brillant d'inquiètude, ses bras, puissants, si près... Et sa bouche... Jamais elle n'arriverais à refaire ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir, et pourtant, c'était si simple, embrasser quelqu'un... Mais ce qui s'était passer cet été là, jamais elle n'oublierais.

-Je...

Mais elle ne pût terminer sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait pas. Sa gorge était trop serrer pour ça. Elle se jetta dans ses bras. Il allait la comprendre. L'aider. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle l'aimait et lui parler lui ferait du bien.

-Ron... Laisse moi parler, laisse moi finir...

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver dans ses bras. Elle se sentait bien, mais pourquoi gacher un instant aussi beau en racontant autant de malheurs ? Pourtant, il fallait qu'il sache.

- Mes parents sont...morts il y a déjà 4 mois. Voldemort était dans ma maison, avec ses mangemorts. Ils m'ont... Ils m'ont... Je ne peux pas le dire...

- Shhh... Calmes-toi. lui dit Ron, la berçant.

Il était maintenant à peu près sûr que... Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Ron la berçait et Hermione rassemblait son courage. Comment allait-il réagir ?

- Ils m'ont violée... souffla-t-elle.

Ron serra les poing. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter. Pas maintenant, du moin.

- Ils... Ron, je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre, je crois. Sur... Enfin, tu vois... J'ai constament peur. Lorsque je suis seule, lorsque tu n'es pas là... Et si ils revenaient ? Ron, je suis terrorisée...

- Je suis là. Continue. Il faut que tu termine.

- Tu as raison...C'est Dumbledore qui m'a sauver. Il est arriver et en a tuer quelques uns. Dumbledore m'a sauver ! Moi ! Pas mes parents ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ! Ron, j'ai mal... Je ne vous l'ai pas dit. Il n'y a que Sirius, Tonk et Dumbledore qui sont au courant... Je voulais vous le dire. Mais vous étiez si heureux. Vous n'alliez pas me consoler alors que vous étiez heureux ! Tu aurais vu Harry sourire ! Depuis que certains Mangemorts sont à Azkaban, il sourit Ron... Mais ce soir, quand tu m'a dit que...que tu m'aimais, j'ai cru que j'allais être heureuse. Moi aussi, Ron, ça fait 7ans que je t'attend. Mais ils ne sont plus là. Je leur disait tout. Ils étaient au courant de mon amour pour toi. Ils m'encourageient, me disaient que si je te le disait, j'allais forcment être heureuse... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils disaient ça. Mais maintenant je sais... Ils avaient vus.Qu'on s'aimait. Oh Ron... Je regrette ! Je ne leur ai pas assez dit que je les aimaient. Que je les aime. Je ne peux plus entendre leur voix. Recevoir leurs lettres. Les savoirs avec moi. Ils sont si loin... Et puis... je ne pourrais pas oublier...

A ce moment, la barrière qui retenait ses larmes se brisa... En même temps que sa voix. Elle pleura longtemps dans les bras d'un Ron à la foix heureux, extrêmement désolé mais aussi haîneux. Et Ron haîneux, ce n'étais pas bon. Il allait se vanger. Voldemort allait payer.


	5. Je t'aime

Les jours passèrent. Ron et Hermione se rapprochaient et tout le monde savait de source sûre qu'ils allaient effectivement sortir ensemble. Un certain petit Cupidon avait fait un discour qui avait révéler la vériter à tout les élèves de Poudlard... sauf les deux concernés.

- Je me souviens d'un couple en particulier, dit-il alors qu'il avait besoin d'un exemple. Ils ne sont pas tout de suite devenus amis, mais leur amitié est devenu plus forte. Tellement forte qu'elle s'est transformer en amour. Malheureusement, deux proverbes s'applique à ces deux personnes : "La haine est proche de l'amour" et "L'amour rend aveugle" ! Merci de votre attention et j'espère qu'ils vont enfin se rendre compte qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, celà me donneras moins de travail et c'est toujours mieux quand ils s'en rendent compte par eux même.

Son regard s'était alors poser sur la table des Gryffondor. Particulièrement vers une chevelure rousse flamboyante dont les yeux se posait sur une chevelure brune et en bataille. Tout deux étaient trop occuper à se regarder pour avoir compris mais... Les autres, eux avaient tous compris.

En tout cas, tout allait pour le mieux. Noël approchait et une douce chaleur envahissait le château malgrès le froid hivernale. En effet, beaucoup de couples se formaient. On ne pouvait pas passer un coin de couloir sans tomber sur un joli couple se tenant la main, ou bien en train de s'embrasser. Un bal était prévu et tout le monde s'y préparait. Cependant, Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas trouver de cavaliers. A chaque fois que Ron demandait à une fille, elle paraissait outrée et lui disait : "Comment oses-tu ?" Puis, après avoir apparemment réfléchis : "Oh ! J'ai compris. Mais visiblement pas toi." et elle disparaissait. Mais que voulaient-elles dire ? Que fallait-il qu'il comprenne ?

Et bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'Hermione demandait à un garçon d'y aller avec elle, il lui répondait : "Et moi qui croyait que tu avais un peu de jugeotte !" C'était vraiment vexant et troublant. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait, de la jugeotte, comme ils disaient ! Mais si ils lui disaient tous ça, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Qu'elle était trop moche pour aller au bal accompagner ? Non. Ils n'auraient pas oser. Alors quoi, merde ! C'est lors de son... énième refus qu'elle osa le demander.

"-Hermione. Tu m'es vraiment très sympathique, mais tu n'as donc toujours pas compris ?

- Mais compris quoi ? J'en ai marre à la fin ! Que faut-il que je comprenne ? Que je suis trop moche pour aller au bal ? Ou bien que vous ne voulez pas y aller avec une miss-je-sais-tout comme moi ? QUE FAUT-IL COMPRENDRE A LA FIN ?

Toutes les personnes passant par là se retournèrent. Ron et Harry en faisaient parti.

- Mais non Hermione. Tu n'es pas moche du tout ! lui dit le jeune homme en lui caressant la joue. C'est juste que ton coeur est pris. C'est tout.

- Et il s'en alla, la bousculant quelque peu pour la pousser en direction de Ron. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Tout.

Elle avait compris. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas demander à Ron. Si elle y allait avec lui, elle se sentirait trop... tentée. Apparement, des Gryffondors aux Serpentards, tous savaient ce qui s'était passer dans la salle commune. Mais pourquoi ils ne respectaient pas son choix de ne pas y aller avec Ron ?

- Toi aussi, tu ne trouves pas de cavalier ? lui demanda Ron, qui la regardait avec Harry depuis une minute.

- Non... Ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire des excuses stupides pour ne pas y aller avec moi... Et toi ? Tu as réussis ?

- Non ! C'est inscencé ! Je n'en ai trouver aucune. Elles me disent toutes la même chose.

Ils se regardèrent, pensant à la même chose, mais n'osant pas le prononcer. Ron se doutait bien qu'Hermione avait ses raisons -et quelles raisons !- de ne pas vouloir y aller avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer à elle comme ça.

- Hum... Je vais vous laisser... On se retrouve en cours ? dit Harry.

Lorsqu'il passa près de Ron, il lui murmura : "Fais-le ou bien un autre le fera.". Il lui tapota sur l'épaule et partit.

- Je... Heum...

Ils se sourirent, rouges, et Ron se lança.

- Tu ne voudrais pas... euh... Enfin, ça te dirais d'y aller avec moi ?

Il était devenus pivoine en prononçant ces mots. La vérité, c'est qu'il était bien content que toutes ces filles lui ait dit non...et que tout ces garçons le disent à Hermione. Car oui, il respectait son choix siencieux de ne pas y aller avec lui. Il avait même garder son secret, Hermione ne voulant pas troubler le bonheur de Harry.

- Quoi ? Moi ?

- Oui... Hermione, je sais que tu... Enfin, tu as compris. Mais je te le demande. En amis, au moins !

Calmes-toi Hermione, calmes-toi ! se répétait-elle mentalement. En amis ! Tu vas pouvoir tenir ! Tu ne vas pas pourir et finir vieille fille quand même !

- Oui. C'est okay, dit-elle en souriant.

En fait, interrieurement, elle s'était empêcher de s'aggripper à son cou et de lui dire qu'elle était la plus heureuse de toutes les adolescentes de Poudlard. Car même si elle était à moitié terrorisée (maintenant, elle savait ce que c'était, être terrorisée) d'y aller avec lui, elle le savait, il allait être le meilleur des cavaliers.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Hermione? Mais où es-tu ? HERMIONE !

La jeune fille était là, sur le balconde la tour d'astronomie. Ron savait qu'elle était partie, quelques minutes plus tôt, bouleversée. Une lettre était restée ouverte sur son fauteuil. Une lettre de menace, lui disant qu'ils allaient la retrouver. Ron ne savait que trop bien qui était ce "ils". Elle était assise un peu trop près du bord. Beaucoup trop près.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là...

- Ron...

Elle avait dit ça d'un air si absent !

- Ne me dis pas que tu voulais... commença Ron, incapable de finir.

- Que je voulais... demanda Hermione, levant un sourcil.

- Sauter. lui souffla Ron.

Elle le regarda bizarement, comme s'il était fou.

- Je... Ron ! Comment as-tu pu croire ça ? Je... Je suis là pour réfléchir !

Elle avait l'air estomaquée, mais ce n'était rien comparer à Ron. Il avait l'air perdu. Tout à coup, il eut un sursaut et ma prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuille plus être près de moi... J'ai eu si peur pendant quelques secondes...

Il la serrait très fort. Il ne voulait pas la lacher. Et lorsqu'il sentit qu'Hermione pleurait, il desserra son étreinte, mais c'était seulement pour voir son visage et sécher ses larmes.

- Pourquoi tu pleure ? lui dit-il.

- Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là...

Il la serra encore plus fort, respirant son parfum, caressant ses cheveux...

- Tu sais, reprit-elle avec un sourire malgrès ses larmes, je crois que je peux t'affirmer quelque chose. Et je ne connais que deux façons de le dire. la première étant celle-ci.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement. C'était un délice. Mais avant qu'il s'appronfondisse, elle y mit fin et regarda Ron dans les yeux.

- Et la seconde étant les mots, il faut que je te le redise, Ron, je t'aime.

- Whawou. dit celui-ci dans un souffle.

Mais il se reprit presque aussitôt. Un sourire illumina son visage, et seul une infime part d'inquiètude demeura sur son visage.

- Dis-moi, où as-tu appris à embrasser comme ça ?

- Ca, c'est mon petit secret. dit-elle malicieusement. Et avant qu'il ne réplique elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Cette fois-ci, elle prit son temps. Elle en rêvait. Jour et nuit. Elle sut à ce moment là qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il la prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient si proches... Elle n'y tint plus. Il fallait qu'elle continue.Elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Et c'est pour eprendre une respiration normale que les deux aimants se séparèrent.


	6. Je suis dans le lit de !

**Chapitre 6**

Bien sûr, on pourrait dire que tout va pour le mieux, que Ron et Hermione filent le parfait amour, mais non, je suis sadique ! Et oui, sadique ! Et moi, Cupidon, je vous dit que ça ne vas pas être de tout repos. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione s'aimaient, et ils s'aiment toujours aujourd'hui, je crois même qu'Hermione va bientôt annoncer à Ron qu'elle est enceinte, mais, ça, c'est le présent. Moi, je suis là pour vous raconter les faits réels, simples, compliqués, mesquins, heureux, mais réels. Bien que notre heureux couple soit partis pour des aventures, ce n'est pas le seul. Harry et Ginny, eux aussi, en ont ! Et oui ! Car la jeune rouquine a DEUX prétendants ! Et oui, deux ! Et pas les moindres... Le premier étant harry, le second, vous le saurez plus tard, dans le prochain chapitre. (NA: c'est une assurance, comme ça, vous lirez au moin le 7eme chapitre de mon histoire ! Au cas où vous vous lasseriez...) est vraiment... Inatendu. Moi, je ne trouve pas, mais dès que j'en ai parler à mon miroir (Et oui, j'ai un miroir magique, j'adore blanche neige et je l'ai piker à sa méchante belle mère... Je me souviens même que c'est moi qui leur ai lancer une flèche. Mais cette putin de belle mère a... Non, désoler, là, je m'égare...) il m'a répondu que j'étais complétement... Qu'a-t-il dit déjà ? Ah, oui, que j'étais complétement débile, vicieux, mais aussi, UN GENI ! Car oui, le choix va être difficile. Et vous allez tout de suite savoir pourquoi :

**Flash back ! **

- Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Dégage ! C'est pas la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor, à ce que je sache.

- Oh, c'est bon, je me casse, j'ai pas envi de continuer à échanger des mondanités avec un prétentieux dans ton genre. cracha-t-elle avec lassitude.

Elle se leva avec difficulté et baissa la tête. Une weasley, baisser la tête ? C'était vraiment étrange. Il décida de savoir pourquoi. Et quand c'est lui qui prend une décision, croyez-moi, c'est difficile de l'arrêter. De toutes la "bande" avec la quelle elle s'entendait, Ginny était de loin celle qu'il préférait. Elle avait quelque chose de rieur dans ses yeux, et elle était polie. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ils s'étaient parlés calmement. Même amicalement. Mais son père l'avait su. Et il avait su qu'il ne pourrais jamais plus le refaire. Depuis, il faisait comme si il la méprisait. Mais en fait, non. Il ... Et oui, c'est absurde, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il la... Oui... Il la suivait, et il l'observait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et depuis qu'il le faisait, il savait pourquoi... Il l'aimait.

- Pourais-je savoir ce que fait une Gryffondor dans les cachots à une heure si tardive ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas. Et garde ta langue de vipère pour toi, sinon je te la ferais avaler.

- Charmante. Sais-tu au moins à qui as-tu affaire ? Je pourrais très bien te faire des choses que je ne regretterais pas mais qui te ferons regretter ton impertinence.

- Et bien, prouve-le ! J'ai hate de voir ça...

Le jeune homme se sentit pris au dépourvu. Il ne pensait pas vraiment lui faire du mal. Elle était vraiment ...

- Non pas que l'envie m'en manque, mais je n'en ai pas le temps.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant. Tout les Serpentards sont des laches.

- Tu as vraiment un caractère de cochon.

- Et toi de Serpent. C'est d'ailleur, ce qui t'a mener à défendre la cause de ce très cher Voldy.

Il était terrifier. Jamais il n'aurais put... Prononcer de telles paroles. Oui, il était du côter du Seigneur-des-ténèbres... Mais à cause de son sang... Son paternel l'avait inculquer aux pires choses et depuis, sa seule lueur était Ginny Weasley. Mais depuis si peu...

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il apperçut son visage, beigner de larmes, les yeux rougis par les pleurs. Elle frissonait aussi. Faisant mine de pitié, il lui donna sa cape, remarquant qu'elle n'était qu'en T-shirt/Jeans. Nous étions en Mai et les journées étaient chaudes. Pas les soirées. C'est donc avec reconnaissance et avec quelque peu de rétiscences qu'elle accepta la cape.

Je dois prendre ça comment ? Tu peux être sympathique ou bien tu as pitié d'une si jeune et frêle fille ? Parce que je peux t'assurer que...

Mais elle remarqua son regard. Il n'était ni haineux ni mesquin. Ni même dangeureux. Non, il était... Doux. Sincère. Admiratif. Amoureux ? C'est alors qu'il s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et approcha son visage du sien. Il est vrai qu'elle avait déjà fantasmer de ce moment, mais... Pas réellement. Comme toutes les filles. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Même Hermione en serai jalouse. Le laisser faire ou pas ? Puis, elle croisa son regard. Il s'était arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle. L'invitant du regard. Oui. Elle allait le laisser. Peut-être n'était-il pas comme il le laissait voir... Oui, elle allait percer son mystère.

**Fin du Flash Back ! **

- Ginny ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu était dans tes pensées... Dis-moi, tu pourrais m'aider à ranger, le soleil va bientôt se coucher et ...

Il ne pût terminer sa phrase. Ginny l'avait embrasser.

- Si vous saviez comme je vous aime Harry James Potter.

- Moi de même, Ginevra Weasley.

Ils étaient au bord du lac, mangeant avec délice la nourriture que les elfes de maison leur avaient confiées. Oui, elle l'aimait. Mais comment oublier lui... Oh qu'elle s'en voulait. Il l'avait toute retournée. Elle l'avait bien chercher ! Mais elle l'avait trouvée. Il était si... attentionné. Amoureux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ça. Il l'aimait.

**Flash Back ! **

_"Où suis-je ? NON ! Non, ce n'est pas lui ! C'est impossible. Comment...?"_

Tout lui revint. Elle rougis à ce souvenir. Oui, c'était lui. Elle était dans le lit de...


	7. JE SUIS DANS LE LIT DE MALEFOY ?

**Chapitre 7**

_"Je suis dans le lit de DRAGO MALEFOY ! Oh non, c'est impossible, pas lui. Que ... AH ! Je me souviens ... Pas de tout, il est vrai... Et si ... ?"_

Le jeune homme était éveiller depuis bien longtemps. Quand il la vit bouger, il la regarda. Qu'elle était belle. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle ne lui appartiendrais pas.

- Bonjour. dit-il enfin.

- ... Non pas que ... Enfin, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Ne t'inquiet pas, on ne l'a pas fait.

Il souriait narquoisement.

- Euh... Oui, merci... Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. dit-elle, incertaine.

- Tu ne te souviens pas?

- Je me souviens de t'avoir (elle marqua une pose _"Mon dieu que c'est humiliant !"_) embrasser. Mais après, je ...

- Je t'ai emmener ici, tu m'as parler, tu as pleurer et tu t'es endormi dans mes bras. C'est tout.

- QUOI ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ... j'ai fait ça ? ajouta-t-elle plus calmement.

- Oui. dit-il avec un sourire plus narquoi sur le visage, si c'était possible. Et c'était parfait.

- Je devrais prendre ça ...?

- Pour un compliment. Surtout venant d'un serpentard.

- Et ce n'était pas trop humiliant ? C'est sûr, je ne suis qu'une Gryffondor. Tu devrais aller laver tes draps, je les ai toucher. Et te laver aussi. Parce que je suis peut-être infester de parasites en tout genres.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. dit-il avec un calme herculéen. En fait, je crois que...

- Que quoi ? Si tu le répète à quelqu'un, tu ne vivras plus très longtemps. Car comme tu me l'as déjà répêter, j'ai un caractère de cochon. Je veux oublier ce qui c'est passer. Je ne suis pas un tropher que l'on garde en vitrine, tu ne te vanteras pas d'avoir dormi dans le même lit que Ginevra Weasley. Et je ... Je ne te parlerais plus, tu n'en vaut pas la...

Mais sa phrase mourrut dans sa gorge. Il avait de ces yeux. Triste, malheureux... Pourquoi la faisait-il fondre ? Mais c'est vrai, c'est un SERPENTARD ! Et pas n'importe lequel, Drago Malefoy. Non, c'est impossible... Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Pas en si peu de temps et pas comme ça. NON. Elle se jetta alors sur lui dans l'intention de le frapper, de le faire regretter de lui faire ressentir ça, mais, bien sûr, en petite veinarde qu'elle était, il était plus fort qu'elle. Il la retint de justesse par la taille. Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient dans une position plus que précaire. Elle était sous lui à cause de la chutte et ils étaient si proches... Ginny brisa alors la barrière en gifflant le jeune homme. Non, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Mais il la retint dans cette position, s'amusant de la rougeur des joues de la jolie jeune fille.

-Ca ne te gênerais pas de me laisser partir ? dit-elle brutalement.

-Pour cela, il me faut quelque chose en échange.

-Oh, du chantage, rien que ça ! Je vous signale que vous n'êtes pas en position de marchander.

-Je crois que si. En tout cas, en meilleure position que la votre, milady.

-Ne rit pas de moi, Malefoy. Sinon, tu me le payeras.

-Tu veux partir ?

-Bien sûr !

-Alors écoute- moi.

Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle devint rouge pivoine.

-Alors ?

-Je ... Ais-je le choix ? Non, évidemment.

-Avoue que je ne te laisse pas indifférent et que tu le veux ... autant que moi.

-Vous êtes prétentieux ! Que ... Ah parce que vous en avez envi ? Que c'est drôle. Mais non pas que cette petite conversation me gêne, mais je vais devoir me relever, car vous ne pesez pas rien, et je commence à étouffer.

- Alors fais-le !

Rooo, son siii joli sourire narquois. Plus si narquois que ça... Mais...

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

Alors là, c'était trop fort ! Ginny Weasley, avoir peur ? C'est alors qu'elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et aussi qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était fait piégée. Stupide, stupide Ginny Weasley.

**Fin du Flash Back !**

-Je vous dérange ? dit une voix derrière Harry.

-Tiens ! Malefoy ? Tu viens faire la chasse aux fouines ? répondit Harry en voyant Malefoy dit "La fouine".

-Non, je viens parler à ta petite amie, Potter.

-Et si je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne te parler ?

-Tu l'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-C'est vrai qu'elle embrasse très bien. dit Malefoy, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Pour la première fois, Harry vit un vrai sourire sur le visage de Malefoy, et pour la première fois, Harry douta de Ginny. Mais non, c'était impossible, pas Ginny.

-Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle t'a embrasser. Ah ! Dans tes rêves Malefoy, elle sort avec moi.

Mais Harry doutait de plus en plus... Ginny avait-elle embrasser Malefoy ? Non... Impossible. Elle se dirigea alors vers eux, jusqu'alors occuper à ranger les assiettes et les couverts du pique-nique qu'elle venait de faire avec Harry. Elle blanchit en découvrant Drago près de Harry, en train de parler...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle criait presque.

-Je venais te parler. lui répondit drago.

-Et à quel sujet ?

-C'est priver.

-Bien. Harry, je te rejoins dans la salle commune, d'accord ?

- Mais... Ginny...

- Harry, fais-moi confiance.

Elle sourit. Harry ne put se retenir, une vague d'amour s'empara de lui. Il était impossible qu'elle l'ait trahit. Pas avec ce sourire...

- Okay, Gin. Tu me retrouves ce soir ? dit-il.

- Promi.

Elle l'embrassa pour prouver à ce Malefoy de malheur qu'elle l'aimait LUI.

-Va y.

Il se dirigea donc vers la tour Gryffondor. Mais elle ne put le voir continuer son chemin, elle sentit des bras puissants s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise dans ces bras. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils étaient à Malefoy, il était déjà trop tard. Elle était emmener de force dans une salle de classe vide.

-Mais, lâche-moi ! LACHE MOI !

-Personne ne peut t'entendre, pas la peine de te casser la voix. J'ai mis un sortilège d'insonorisation.

-Alors, dis-moi vite ce que tu voulais me dire, et laisse-moi partir.

-Oh mais je ne voulais pas te parler.

-Alors que veux-tu ?

Elle ne se doutait que trop bien de la réponse.

- Je veux que tu m'embrasse.

- ET MOI NON. JE SORS AVEC HARRY ESPECE DE POURRITURE HUMAINE !

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Ne serais-ce que parce que tu es beau, tu crois que je vais tomber à tes pieds. Mais non. Pas du tout. Je ... JE SUIS AVEC HARRY ET JE NE LE TRAHIRAIS PAS.

- Très bien. Je vais devoir te persuader.

- Ah, et j'aimerais bien voir ça.

Il s'avança dangeureusement.

- Je ... Tu n'as pas le droit. Je me plaindrais à ... McGonagal.

- Et tu veux que tout le monde sache que tu as embrasser le beau Drago Malefoy alors que tu sortais avec le ballafré ?

- Tu ne ferais pas ça. Car je ne sortais pas avec Harry quand je t'ai embrasser.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant tu sors avec lui. Et que feras-tu si je faisais ça ?

Il la coinça contre un mur et l'embrassa fougeusement. Elle se débattait, mais il la tenait fermement.

- NE RECOMMENCE JAMAIS CA. JE TE JURE QUE TU ME LE PAYERA ! JE TE HAIS. JE TE DETESTE. RETOURNE CHEZ TOI AVEC TON CHER PERE ET TON SUPERBE PARRAIN VOLDY. JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR.

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais la porte était vérouiller. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et ne put étouffer un petit gémissement, mais elle ne pleura pas. Elle ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir. Comment pouvait-il être aussi ignoble ?

- Je vois que tu as choisi de rester.

- Je serais déjà parti si tu n'avais pas vérouiller cette putin de porte.

- Je ne l'ai pas vérouiller.

- Si.

Mais à cet instant là entra Harry et Collin Crivey. Elle se jetta au coup de Harry qui bizarrement était de marbre. Peut-être étais-ce à cause de la colère... Mais elle sut vite pourquoi.

- Lache-moi. dit-il avec une froideur qu'elle ne lui soupçonnait pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

- QU'Y A-T-IL ?

- Mais Harry, calme...

- TAIS-TOI. hurla-t-il.

Un silence de mort s'abatti dans la salle. Même Malefoy se taisait. Peut-être venait-il de comprendre le mal qu'il venait de faire...? Non, il n'avait pas de coeur.

- Au lieu de me tromper, tu aurais pu au moin sortir avec lui et me laisser tomber. A moin que ça ne t'amuse de me faire ça ? Ou bien c'est un petit plan de Malefoy?

- Je ne t'ai pas tromper ! Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Collin. Et il a aussi une superbe image.

Il lui montra une photo d'elle et de Drago en train de s'embrasser. Seulement, on ne la voyais pas en train de se débattre. La seule chose que l'on voyait, c'était le haut de leur corp alors qu'elle lui donnait de frénétiques coup de pieds. Drago avait sur le visage un sourire vainceur.

- Le tout petit problème, Harry, c'est que tu ne sais pa ce qui c'est passer. Tu juge alors que tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer. Il m'a bloquer contre le mur en question et je me débattait. Seulement, MOI, je ne fais pas de Quidditch ! MOI, je suis fidèle et je te laisserais t'expliquer si tu m'avais sois disant tromper. Mais TOI tu as fait du Quidditch et TOI tu ne me laisse pas m'expliquer. CE PUTIN DE MEC M'A PIEGER ET TOI TU NE VOIS RIEN ! TU ME LAISSE DANS MON MALHEUR. JE T'AIME ET TOI TU M'ACCUSE DE TE TROMPER ALORS QUE C'EST MOI QUI DEVRAIS ETRE MALHEUREUSE. TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE VIENS D'ENDURER. FINALEMENT, JE PENSE QUE J'AURAIS DUT LE LAISSER FAIRE ET VERITABLEMENT TE TROMPER, COMME CA, TU AURAIS UNE RAISON DE ME FAIRE ENDURER CA.

Sur ce, elle laissa trois garçons dans une salle de classe où venait de pénétrer une 4eme personne : Cupidon.


End file.
